Stories Untold
Stories Untold is an episodic horror adventure-puzzle video game developed by No Code and published by Devolver Digital. The episodes are split into four chapters. In May 2019, a game created by the same developers was released titled Observation. Game information Chapter One '' The House Abandon'' focuses upon a single character who, after returning to a holiday home, decides to relive memories. He receives a note his father left with details on a code to help pick the house's front door lock and how to generate power to the house. The protagonist enters the house, finding his old "Futuro 128k +2" computer, with the same exact copy of The House Abandon installed. When the protagonist plays the game, the lamp and their Futuro 128k computer cuts to black, but despite the sudden blackout, the computer screen turns on and The House Abandon restarts, but with a darker feel to it. It slowly unravels that whatever is said on the computer, is the same identical actions of a similar person who is inside the house behind the protagonist... Chapter Two The Lab Conduct centers upon a person named Mr. Aition, who is given instructions to conduct experiments in a facility by Dr Daniel Alexander. Mr. Aition uncovers the memories of one of the subjects through bursting a heart and a light sphere floats out. Then a specimen breaks out, and the scientists realize that whatever has been typed on screen is actually happening in the facility at that moment. Despite being warned not to continue, the player controls Mr. Aition as he continues to control the specimen, playing a minigame until several spheres appear. Chapter Three The Station Process shows the protagonist, named James, working at a monitoring station in Greenland. The aim is to work out a series of codes by using the radio and microfilm. The other stations in the area refuse James access to the outside, however mysterious objects attack his station. After being knocked unconscious, James repairs the transmitter and returns to find his station connected to a vine in the sky. Chapter Four The Last Session reveals how the previous three chapters were connected: the protagonist named James Aition became drunk at a leaving party since he was moving to America (hence the name 'Kansas' in the third chapter). He agreed to drive his sister home, only to crash the car, leaving her dead. Before he collapses, James plants the whiskey bottle in the other person's car. He is rushed to hospital in a coma, with the player controlling the equipment used in chapter two. James walks through the hospital with his sister's voice urging him to accept what he did. The game ends with Dr. Daniel Alexander ending a therapy session and letting James watch TV. Series background Jack played the game since the theme reminded him of 80's technology and the Netflix show, Stranger Things. At the end of the first chapter, instead of doing his usual outro, he is interrupted by creaking noises, with Anti briefly appearing on the in-game Futuro 128k +2 computer screen. At the end of chapter two, Jack is doing his outro with the screen fading to white. Chapter three ends with the screen going black and Chase Brody's voice urging Jack to wake up. The speaker also plays a morse code message that says: "WHERE AM I". Chapter four ends with Jack tossing and turning in bed and then sits upright, exclaiming: "I know what he did to me!" Episodes #WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF #THEY ARE LISTENING #THEY'RE HERE! #IT WAS ALL CONNECTED! Category:2018 Games Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:Stories Untold